


Raining Affection

by LottieCakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, but they are too busy being relaxed in each others arms on the captains bed to even care at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Affection

It's raining, but they are too busy being relaxed in each others arms on the captains bed to even care at this point.

Before they did care about the rain, especially when Daichi insisted on bringing his significant other to his place just so he didn't get sick. Sugawara was against it at first, but after a few moments, he gave in, and they ran to his place hand in hand. They made it just in time to see Daichi's parents off for their weekend long business trip. Before his mother left, she made tea and gave instructions on how to take care of the wet clothes. (Which he knew how already; it wasn't the first time he came home soaked from the rain.)

His mother had whispered to him something about they couldn't have intercourse all over the house just because he'd be home alone for the weekend. His face went _extremely hot_ , possibly hotter than the water his mother started boiling for tea just for them. Though they would have to take care of tea themselves because they didn't want to be late for their flight. After ushering them out, the two went to Daichi's room, and Sugawara was tossed a shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Thankfully the rain didn't seep through that bad where they were soaked to the bone.

Sugawara's body wasn't that much smaller than Daichi's, just shorter, so the shirt was slightly bigger, but the sweat pants fit just fine without tying the tie on them tightly. Though he felt comfortable, he had to roll the sleeves up due to not being able to deal with the longer sleeves. Daichi changed quick, too, and proceeded to help his lover dry his hair. It was only a quick towel dry though because he had no clue where the hair dryer was since Daichi never used it himself.

Though as Daichi's fingers ran through it when they were settled on his bed, Sugawara's hair still felt just as silky as it was when dry considering it was still damp. Sugawara's eyes were shut and pleasant hums escaped his lips as he leaned into the touch. With Daichi's free hand on his stomach, the setter intertwined his fingers with the captains, giving his hand a squeeze. The tea Daichi made after his parents left – the teapot on the stove _literally_ went off when the car drove onto the road – was left on his night stand, it half-finished.

Besides the light pitter-patter from the rain hitting the rain, they could hear the sound of each others breathing, and that alone helped them relax even more. With Sugawara's head on Daichi's chest, he could hear his heartbeat, which went at a steady pace. The first time they were in this position, they were both nervous considering they had never done it before. Sugawara still remembers waking up to a flash of a camera since they both ended up falling asleep. A light chuckle left his lips when he remembered Daichi's other teases the captain sometimes with the picture she took that evening.

Daichi's eyes open and moved his head slightly to glance down at his boyfriend.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing really.” the vice captain responds, tilting his head to have their eyes lock. “Just.. remembering the first time we were in this position.”

“As great as it is to hold you,” Daichi starts before he huffs slightly. “my mother still comments how _cute_ it was.”

“It was cute! She sent me a copy of the picture in the mail. It's nice to see you smile and all relaxed, Daichi.”

“Ah shut it. You're the cute one.”

A light kiss to the cheek then Sugawara returned the gesture before they relaxed again, Sugawara commenting how they are both cute and there's no _ifs,_ _ands_ , or _buts_ about it! (Even if Daichi didn't really accept that, though he wasn't going to complain right now.)


End file.
